In Another Life
by UnicornKlaine
Summary: Blaine was slowly losing his mind to something else. He started being aggressive and cocky. His friends don't understand. He thought he could hide it but soon enough he knew it would come out. But what was it? Set before he met Kurt.


**Authors Note: The first of a multi-chapter fic. A bit late but 'Perfect' by Klaine came out today and I am sobbing :'D My OTP is perfect. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>The end of Autumn. The season in-between the hottest and the coldest time of the year and usually ends up with a lot of rain in Westerville, Ohio. As the golden, brown leaves fell to the wet ground slowly swaying back and fourth, Blaine Anderson forced his tired legs to walk through the Dalton Academy car park. After a full day of practising 'Teenage Dream' to perform tomorrow in the school halls, Blaine just needed to sit down and breath for just a few seconds.<p>

Slamming the car door shut a huge sigh of relief left his lips and hovered above him. He closed his eyes and leaned back far enough for him to be facing the roof of the car. From there his thoughts lingered. Today. The urgent Warbler meeting to prepare for sectionals. Stressing about getting the harmony just perfect. Then feeling sick. Blaine opened his eyes, staying in the same position with a blank face, he began to worry. Today was _weird_. He knew exactly why this is happening.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, come on you know you can get it right." Jeff patted the much smaller boy on the shoulder. "How many solos have you gotten wrong?" he paused.<em>

"_None." Nick answered for Blaine._

"_Exactly, we'll just give it another go" The boys got into position and start it off with the last long note. Acapella group leading and then Blaine._

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight..._

_Yeah...You make me fe-_

"_No. Its not working out guys, sorry, I'm tired." Blaine waved his hand as he got back into the group discussion position._

"_Lets just try agai-" Wes was broken off by a sudden shout._

"_I CAN'T DO IT!" Blaine closed his eyes. He could feel them changing and soon after he ran out the room. Blaine could hear the group vaguely whispering amongst each other._

_What had gotten into him?_

* * *

><p>His head hurt as he could feel <em>it<em> roaming in his mind. Blaine leaned forward and rested his forehead on the steering wheel clamping both hands on the side of his head. He could hear voices in his head. Bad voices. _Argh. Darn it. _He needed to get home, pronto. Still keeping one hand on his head, he scrambled through his satchel to get his keys. Blaine couldn't help but let his books fall out all over the car but he as long as he found the keys he didn't care. Slightly trembling he pushed the key into the small hole and he turned. He found them. A noise came out and the car began to move with Blaines acceleration and steering. The radio boomed with music from his home-made playlist.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing  
>They say be afraid<em>

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

"Perfect" Blaine smirked still in pain. He slammed his free hand on the stop button and then he felt a sudden attack to his brain. A picture of the _thing _came to his mind. When he wasn't changing gear he held the right side of his skull, even though this action made little difference. Thank God his home was only ten minutes away by car. A sudden stop as Blaine parked his car in front of his _so called home_. Blaine stumbled out the car as he took his keys out again. Suddenly a flash came before his eyes. He fell to the ground but he had to pick himself up and get _it_ safely into the house. As soon as he got in, he ran up the stairs, tripping a few times. A triple lock with a code and _it_ was safely locked. His parents went home yet but he didn't want to risk them getting hurt. Even if they didn't love him. A final flash before Blaines eyes and it went black. He could hear a voice softly in the back of his head as he slowly closed his eyes.

Goodnight Blaine.

Blaines soul was gone but his body wasn't.

_It_ was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed a weird fic. It will progress and hopefully get better. I hope. My inspiration is a BBC drama I watched a long time ago. <strong>

**Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
